The Elemental Stones of Power
by RedneckNinja549
Summary: A crossover between Avatar: the Last Airbender and Golden Sun. Zuko tries to steal the elemental stars from the lighthouses, and Aang and the golden sun heros have to stop him. Ch.1 is up, still working on Ch.2.


**Ch. 1 The Temple on the Hill**

It hadn't been a week since Aang mastered Earthbending and Sokka was already getting pelted with rocks everytime he made a bad pun.

"But all I said was now Aang really 'rocks', (boink) OW!" Sokka said as Aang lifted a good size rock and hit Sokka right in the butthole with it.

They had found a quiet stream for Aang to show Katara some new waterbending moves. But, Sokka made a bad pun each time Aang did one. Katara walked over to him.

"Will you just shut-up with the bad puns. THEY SUCK!" Katara said, already annoyed with all the rock and water jokes. "Besides, we need to find Aang a Firebending Master, and that is going to be hard enough without your lame jokes."

Sokka saw the window of opportunity open and said, "Well, don't get all 'fired up' about it. After Aang learns firebenfing he will really be on 'fire' but now, all this running around really "burns me"."

He then got hit real hard in each eye by Katara and Aang, making him look like a racoon.

"ow" was all Sokka could say.

After lunch they were talking about where they should go next. But as usual, Katara and Sokka started arguing and Aang had to stop them.

"Aang needs to find a master! So, let's get going!"

"We've been flying for 2 days! We need to rest tonight."

"There is only 5 more weeks of summer left. We should get moving."

"Uh, guys?" Aang butted in.

"What!" the other 2 said in unison.

"First, you're both right. I need to find a master, but Oppa can't fly because he's too tired." Aang pointing to the giant flying bison laying on its back. "We'll set off first thing tommorrow. OK?"

"Ok." Sokka and Katara both mumbled.

"But." Aang said pointing to a temple on a hill that looked quite big. "I would like to see that temple over there. Plus, if no one is there, maybe we can camp out there tonight."

"That would be good." Sokka said. "I am tired of sleeping on rocks and hard ground."

Katara and Aang both gave Sokka a demonic look. "That wasn't a Earthbending joke." He pleaded.

They headed up to the temple, it took a while because of 2 things. 1, it was about 4 miles on foot. 2, Sokka kept wanting to take a rest every 10 minuets.

They finally got there, just when dark clouds started gathering overhead.

Aang felt something was wrong, he could sense something.

The temple was on the side of a hill. It was very big inside though. Inside, Aang and the others looked all through, but they couldn't find a soul.

"Looks like nobody's home?" Sokka said jokingly.

"Let's go ahead and make a fire, it's getting cold." Katara said. Then she noticed Aang. "Aang…are you Ok.?

Aang eyes were looking in every direction, trying to find where the bad feeling was coming from.

"He was frozen in ice for 100 years, has the wieght of the world on his shoulders, and has to save it from being destroyed by the Fire Lord," Sokka said. "would you be ok?"

"Guys, something doesn't feel right." Aang said.

"Maybe you're just cold," Sokka said reaching for a torch on the wall, "This will hel-WAAHH!"

Sokka accidentally tripped over a root, he tried to grab the torch to keep his balance, but it pulled down like a lever.

Then, a portion of the wall next to Katara sunk right into the ground. Revealing a staircase.

Aang suddenly realized where the feeling was coming from, up the stairs! "Guys this way!" He said as he darted up the stairs.

At the top was a small room, with a weird glowing orb on a pedestal in the middle.

But that wasn't what worried Aang.

It was who was reaching for the Orb.

Zuko.

"Zuko?"

"Avatar!" Zuko yelled sending a blast of fire from his hand. "The Stone of Power is mine!"

Aang blocked it with a blast of wind.

Zuko then grabbed the so called 'stone of power'. Held it out in front of him and a portal appeared in front of him.

He turned around and said to Aang, "See you later Avatar, but next time you see me, I will destroy you."

He was about to step through the portal when Aang tackled him in the back. "Drop the stone!" Aang said.

They both went flying into the portal. As they went in, Katara and Sokka caught up and saw both of them go in, and then the portal disappeared.

"What happened!" Sokka asked very confused.

All Katara could say was, "Where's Aang?"


End file.
